A series of Drabbleriffic Events
by Chibi Haku
Summary: A series of short drabble fics about various cast members. Rated for future drabbles. As some drabbles reflect alternative life styles, reader discression is advised.


_A/n-coughboredomcough- I was in a very odd mood when I wrote this._

**Why You Should Never Keep Secrets**

Pairing: EdxRoy

Edward Elric was in a bad mood.

That much was obvious from a quick glance at the deep scowl seemingly boring into his face, causing most to stop, blink and wonder, "What crawled up his ass and died?" Of course, most people who saw Edward in a mood like this were sane enough not to ask that particular question. A second, slightly longer glance (but not quite long enough to alert him to the fact that he was being looked at) would reveal the reason to this anger.

Edward Elric had something to gloat about. Now, normally, that wouldn't be a problem for the headstrong teen, he would blather about it anyway, to anyone who would listen, and even a few who wouldn't (being able to transmute strong rope and chairs at will came in handy) but in this case, the boy knew, as did everyone else in central, that he couldn't utter a word about his most recent accomplishment.

It had been an open secret for about a month now, no stoic evidence to truly prove what had been going on, but enough to demonstrate its happening to even the densest of individuals. Edward appeared quite sick of it, actually, if that was a kind way to say he looked most pissed off. After all, you don't date a man like the Colonel (Only _the_ single most sought after individual in the military -according to the women behind the front desk that is) and expect to not be able to shout it from the rooftops and... well... gloat.

Which is why it took everyone only half by surprise, when Edward Elric strode most impressively into the board meeting, glanced only once around the room, and in a straight, bee-line movement, managed to leap the table directly into Roy Mustang's lap. He then proceeded to deliver a soul searching kiss that left even those watching breathless with awe, and wiggle his hips enticingly, all the while grinning like a loon.

The room, no, the whole office who had somehow managed to crowd around the door, briefly lapsed into silence. And slowly, softly at first, and quickly becoming deafening, snickers broke out into laughter and tears of absolute merriment all round.

After all, who _couldn't_ laugh at the shocked expression on Roy Mustang's face, as he turned bright red, (Equating to about 30 minutes of gibberish in Royspeak) and the equally smug look on Edward Elrics?

Why, only the man who would have to preform the investigation into office fraternisation of course.

* * *

Total length 429 words

* * *

_A/n: Someone requested EdxHavoc, which involved Roy cheating on Ed... So I present EdxHavoc which involves Roy cheating on Ed. Bad people! You encourage me!_

**Two Can Play That Game.**

Pairing: EdxHavoc, EdxRoy

He shouldn't be feeling this way. It wasn't like he and the Colonel were in love or anything, they would simply meet, fuck, pretend like it didn't happen for a few weeks, lather rinse repeat. Thus, by all logic (and because logic was perfect) Edward Elric should not have felt betrayed seeing the Colonel playing "Tonsil Tug-O-War" with one of the office secretaries.

However, all logic aside, the solid fact still remained that by some off chance, Edward Elric did. And he was currently ranting about it in the all-but-vacated office late one Friday afternoon. In fact, the only person who was still around (And paying only minimal attention) was a blond haired, blue eyed, cigarette-dangling-from-the-corner-of-his-mouth man by the name of Jean Havoc. "So I take it that you're pretty upset, Boss." The man grinned, aiming at 'understatement'.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Edward snapped, turning his furious eyes away from a withering pot plant and onto the man, who felt some empathy for the dying orchid. However, the whole look changed, as an idea seemed to strike the boy down where he stood. "Havoc," The cunning and sly tone left Havoc even more worried than when he had been held pinned. "Would you do something for me?" And with no further warning, the short alchemist roped an arm around the man's neck, and forced him down into a furious kiss.

A door opened. "Ahh, Fullmetal, I thought I heard your... dulcet... tones...?" The sentence grinded to a halt, as Colonel Roy Mustang took in the spectacle in front of him. There was a brief pause, and the audible swivel of a heel, quick steps, and a slam announced his departure. Edward cracked open an eye. Grinning triumphantly, he pulled away from Havoc, who looked rather dumbstruck.

"Wow, Boss, you kiss good." Edward grinned, picking up his scarlet cloak from where it had fallen as Havoc had gotten a bit too eager. He scrutinised the man for a brief moment.

"Soo... your dorm, or mine?"

O.o.O.o.O

He shouldn't be feeling this way. It wasn't like he and Fullmetal were in love or anything, they would simply meet, fuck, pretend like it had never happened for a few weeks, lather rinse repeat. Thus, by all logic (And logic was perfect) Roy Mustang should not have felt that murdering Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc was at all justified...

* * *

Total length: 402 words

* * *

_A/n: And finally? In true Chibi Haku fashion, I leave you with painful angst!_

* * *

**Bittersweet Beauty**

Pairing: Whatever your twisted mind can think up

"It... Hurts..." There was an intake of breath from the middle of the floor, where the dying boy lay struggling to stem the flow of blood from tattered wrists. He knew that it was his punishment, his penance, but for what he could not say. How embarrassing the punishment was too.

"I know." He felt the hand being pressed against his forehead reassuringly, and registered its coldness with a slight snort of surprise. That didn't make sense, he was the one loosing blood, so why was that hand so cool? He should be cold. It should be warm. He gasped, hearing the steady splash of the life sustaining liquid hitting the ground, and feeling the intense pain of his sluggish and slowing heart forcing the congealing liquid out of collapsing veins.

"Al! Where's Al? Al!" Staring without seeing, he was overcome instead by the damp, coppery smell plunging into and attacking his fragile nose. He choked out another whimpering cry of the name, his voice a faint whisper even to himself. Something alien on his ears.

The sticky dribble of sweat upon his brow failed to distract him from the calm breathing of the one with him, and the sporadic pattern of his own. There was an uncomfortable and stifling heat all around his body, drinking in his moisture and leaving only a film of fast-drying blood covering his entire body, tainting him.

"Safe." So strong, so sure was that voice, his anchor in a world of senses quickly fading. He felt salty moisture slip from the corners of unseeing eyes and the warmth they contained as they slipped over skin that felt pulled too tight over his bones. "He's safe."

Involuntarily, a glimmer of a smile stretched his dry lips, stings of pain announcing the freely bleeding cracks skittered across their surface. A taste, Iron Oxide (FeO3, His brain sent him unwittingly) filled his mouth, reminding him only of the presence of his own blood.

"I'm dying." He didn't know why he said the words, and how had he managed such a bemused tone? The feeling of fading away was preforming the dance of oxymoron, plaguing his senses more and more, stronger and stronger. His grip on sanity was fleeing.

Could that have been a choked sob from above him? "Yes." Oh, that sure masculinity could not possibly know the decadent double meaning of the sly single syllable sentence. The echoes of monsters repeating the word, over and over, metal on his tongue sharp relief from the soul-shattering statement. "You're bleeding to death."

If he had the strength, he would have shaken his head 'no.' his blood was not killing him, his pain was. The steady drip drip drip that left him was constantly being replaced from a flow buried deep within the side effects and fine print of his mistake. Oh how ironic to have all his limbs finally replaced only to have hands and feet ripped away in an agonising, glorious moment of Euphoria and Hell rolled together. As one. Beauty, an intoxicating mix of aroma, touch, sound, bittersweet breath, graced him in a dazzling agony. He feared to open his eyes.

Surreal

Sensual

Stunning

Fading

And above all, pain...

Until only death remained.

* * *

Total length 547 words

* * *

_A/n: I love killing the mood. Don't you?_


End file.
